Yin and Yang
by lunar and solar girl
Summary: There opposites , yet the same He was a sun while She was the moon. The secrets of the spell- (Whoops! I almost spoiled it and a spoiler is already the title! Don't ask why yet… You'll find out soon enough *cough* continuing on . . . .) WAIT! Now… I won't say it anymore, so enjoy (this contains nalu,gale,gruvia ,jerza oh and romance,mystery?,adventure ,maybe comedy?


Yin and Yang~

**Disclaimer: **I never will own Fairy Tail oke~

**Sum:** There opposites , yet the same~ He was a sun while She was the moon. The secrets of the spell- (Whoops! I almost spoiled it and a spoiler is already the title! Don't ask why yet… You'll find out soon enough *cough* continuing on . . . .) WAIT! Now… I won't say it anymore, so enjoy~

**Why: **It just came out of nowhere. How? That. . . I will never know…

**A/N~ : **Ehe sorry for the sum but really! I won't say anything more or else you will know it before you even read it *pouts* that's why. ( oh and I like doing mystery's story and cliffy's)

`0`0`0`0`0``00`0`0`0`0`0`00`0`0`0`0`00`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`00`0`0`0`0`00`0`0`0`0`00`0`0`0`0`00`0`0`00`0`

Chapter 1.

Lucy woke up, with a strange feeling in her tummy. "Huh? That's weird.." Lucy exclaimed "I never had this feeling. I wonder what's going on and Natsu isn't in my bed, before I could kick him out. " Lucy slowly went out of bed and her thoughts were a bit troubled, She walked into the bathroom and locked the door, just in case Natsu came with Happy. When she was in the shower her troubled thoughts, slowly slipped away from her. After she was done and had her clothes on, she saw bright sunlight. A bit annoyed by this, she walked towards the window and went to close it when she reached for the handle. Her eyes widened and was-

At the guild.

"Yo! Ice princess" A voice suddenly yelled. "What! flame brain" Gray exclaimed annoyed, when his thoughts were interrupted. Natsu looked annoyed before he answered "Ice prick, Where's Erza? She told me to come to the guild early." "Well I don't know ash brain, I was just called to come here early or else we'll receive an punishment *shudders at the last part*. Just as Natsu was about to say something, Gajeel bursted out of the doors looking angry, scary and tired at the time. Natsu raised one of his eyebrows while Gray looked a bit weird and a little afraid at his appearance.

Gajeel looked at them weirdly and walked towards them and said at the same time with Natsu: "What! Are you/guy's doing here?!" Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other, while Gray was in deep thought again. In Gray's mind ,he was thinking `What would Erza possibly want with them?` Gray looked at Gajeel then at Natsu. Then he thought of something and without thinking, he said out loud "Why are they doing here? aren't I suppose to be alone" Natsu and Gajeel looked at him in a weird way before Natsu said or yelled "What are you talking about stripper!? Aren't I suppose to be alone here!" Gajeel gave him a blank look, "That chick Erza told me to wait for her, here at the guild yesterday and completely alone! I still don't know why though" Gajeel shrugged. But in his eyes you could see he was a little bit worried and found it very weird, that Erza asked him to come. Gajeel could see that Erza asked Natsu and Gray to come too but why alone…

Charla was shopping at a market early, but was satisfied with all her ingredients to help Wendy bake a cake. She was making for Lucy and Levy and went for a walk towards the woods she looked quite happy and hummed a tone of long ago ,But suddenly stopped and dropped the bag with the ingredients for the cake in it. Charla got a vision came before her and her eye's winded. She slowly but steady whispered "A terrible spell.. a power that MUST not be received and love that was lost centuries ago…

**A/N: **YES yes it's a bit short but I promise the next one will be longer much ,much, MUCH! Longer and what happened to lucy? And why did erza ask gray,n atsu and gajeel to come! Why did charla mean in her vision! will lams lay eggs! Hihi I'm just joking and don't forget R&R


End file.
